There are various classes of such devices, on the one hand such that dampen the noise level in the passenger compartment of a vehicle, in that relative to a noise entering from the outside they emit an inversely phased offsetting noise into the passenger compartment, on the other hand such that selectively amplify or complement the noise entering from the outside in order to offer the passengers a desired auditory impression.
A preferred field of application however are devices of the latter class, such as known from EP 0469 023 B2 for example. This document describes a device for influencing the passenger compartment noise, which can be activated through a control signal representing a throttle valve movement or gear change, in order to render the operating noise of a racing car or of another high-performance road vehicle audible in the passenger compartment.
A skilled driver extracts information, often instinctively, from the cab noise, which facilitates his handling of the vehicle. The noise spectrum that is audible while driving for example makes possible drawing a conclusion regarding the travelling speed, which makes it easier for the driver to keep the travelling speed just under an approved maximum speed, without continuously having to follow the speedometer display. Unusual components of the passenger compartment noise can point to a technical malfunction. Conventional devices for influencing passenger compartment noise, regardless of whether they reduce or alienate the latter, render it more difficult for the driver to extract useful information from the passenger compartment noise.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to state a device for influencing passenger compartment noise, which makes it easier for the driver to extract such information instead of making it more difficult. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.